A widescreen display is a display with a width-to-height aspect ratio of greater than 4:3. When an image, e.g., a film, computer, or television image, with a different aspect ratio is displayed on a widescreen display, the aspect ratio of the image may be converted, such as through a full-screen, pan-and-scan transfer, or the image may be letterboxed, such as by adding mattes, or “black bars,” at the periphery of the image.